Daddy's Little Girl
by D. R. Reivyn
Summary: Devin Winchester wants to be a hunter, just like her dad. In fact, she’s just like him. Or is she?
1. Back in Black

_**Author's Note**__: I've always wanted to write a daughter fic, and this one seems to be flowing mostly. I realize I have a problem with finishing stories, as you might have noticed from the other three I have open. But I am working on Numb again, for those of you who enjoyed it. Still, this needed to get written, and I hope I get to stick with it. As always, I love hearing your thoughts. But be nice as I'm a sensitive soul._

_**Summary**__: Devin Winchester wants to be a hunter, just like her dad. In fact, she's just like him. Or is she?_

* * *

Devin Winchester pounded the snooze button once again, ceasing the annoying drone of the alarm clock. Then she pulled the comforter up over her head, trying to ignore the world. Of course, in her seventeen years of existence, never once had it worked. Nor would it now.

"Devin Alexia Winchester, get your ass up now!" A brief pounding on her door followed. She groaned and pushed aside the covers. Then she opened her hazel-green eyes and stared at the ceiling. Why did school insist on starting earlier and earlier every year? Not to mention the day kept getting longer. But there was one bright spot to hold onto. It was her last year of hell. She just needed to make it through this, her senior year of high school, and she'd be done with it all.

At least, that was her plan. Her family thought differently. They wanted her to go to college, like Uncle Sam and Aunt Sarah had. Keep her safe, out of the danger her dad and Uncle Sam put themselves in all the time. The danger she wanted so badly to be a part of. Neither of them understood that in making sure she knew the truth, in teaching her how to defend herself, that she'd gotten a taste for the hunt. Her dream was to join them, and if that couldn't happen, then go off on her own. But they wanted her holed away in the middle of nowhere, just like always.

Dev sighed. Thinking about her future always got her depressed. Better to think of happy things. Like the new clothes she'd get to wear today. She smiled, perking up at the simple girly thing. Just because you knew how to kill a Wendigo, had salt and burned several spirits, and could bench 200 pounds didn't mean you couldn't look good doing it. Not to mention it would be the first time she'd wear the sexy leather jacket her dad had gotten her as an early birthday present. So she jumped up and ran to her closet, trying to decide what looked best with black leather.

Twenty minutes later she was showered and dressed. She'd gone with a red tank and cute embroidered jeans. It had taken her only a second to realize the jacket went with everything. She took a moment to admire the look in her mirror as she applied the make-up basics. At 153 pounds no one would call her skinny, but she wasn't overweight either, because she'd inherited some of her father's height, standing at 5'7". She was tall, curvy, and well endowed. The last two of which she knew from pictures she'd gotten from her mother. Another was her pretty mahogany hair that fell in waves halfway down her back. Everyone at school always commented on how gorgeous she was. Particularly the boys.

Too bad she still hadn't been kissed.

As she hefted her messenger bag and headed out of her room she spotted the reason for this coming out of the living room. The thought brought a scowl to her pretty face, which only caused confusion in her father's. "Alright, what did I do this time?" Dean Winchester demanded of his daughter.

"Nothing Daddy," she said, reaching up to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for getting up early to make sure I'm not late for my first day." Not that she would have complained. Tardiness was something her teachers always came to expect. Sometimes hunting took her father and uncle away during the school week, and even though Sarah was there to stay with her, she always had a problem getting Devin up in the morning. Dev was a definite night owl. So more often than not she got up right around the time homeroom started, and didn't get there until second period.

"No problem, sweetheart. Now go get something to eat before we leave." He started to nudge her, but stopped when she shook her head.

"I don't eat breakfast on the first day of school, remember?" It sounded stupid, but there was reason behind it. It had started on her first day of kindergarten, when both she and Dean were panicking about her going off without him. He'd tried to play the good parent and make sure she went off with a meal in her stomach. Only just before the school bus arrived she'd gotten violently sick from all the anxiety. It didn't happen again until her first day of first grade, when it occurred exactly the same. And again on the first day of second. After that she didn't eat breakfast on the first day of the new school year, until she foolishly forgot on her first day of middle school. That time she'd actually made it onto the bus before her stomach revolted. The embarrassment of that got her through those three years, but they tried once more at the beginning of ninth. That year she didn't even finish getting everything down. So she definitely wouldn't be eating that morning.

Dean winced as he recalled all the incidents as well. "Sorry, I forgot. Let's get going then." He grabbed his own leather jacket before heading out the door. Dev followed, locking up behind them. Then she smiled as she reached Helena, her father's old, but faithful, Chevy Impala. He didn't call the car anything but Baby. Still, he'd always thought her name for the Impala worked. She had after all gotten her love of cars from him. Uncle Sam just shook his head at them both.

Livingston High was only a mile and a half from their house, which was good on the days Devin had to walk. But now it meant she just got there sooner. It sucked, because the best times she had with her father usually occurred when they were in or working on Helena. Thinking the same, Dean reached out to run a hand over her dark red-brown hair. "Have a good day kid. And stay out of trouble."

Devin's eyes, so like her father's, glittered with mischief. "I'll try Dad, but I can't make any promises." Before he could make another comment she leaned over and kissed his cheek once again. "See ya later Daddy." Then she rushed out of the car, searching for her friends. She heard Helena's engine rev before her father drove off to work.

"Hey Dev, over here!" The call came from the little courtyard near the parking lot. She looked over to see her two best friends, Alyssa and Landon, waving her to them. Her grin bloomed as she ran over to hug them. "Damn, girl, that jacket is totally hot. You have to let me borrow it." The comment came from Landon, the only one of the group with the Y chromosome, even if you'd never know it. He was tall, skinny, and gay. And they loved him for it.

Dev gave him a "you did _not_ just ask me that" look and said "Not in this lifetime."

Alyssa laughed. She was the smallest of them, and a little on the chubby side. But it had never mattered, because she had a heart of gold. If Devin was the protective one who beat up the bad guys, Lyss was the healer who patched up your hurts, whether they were physical or emotional. You couldn't not lover her. "So here we are, first day of our last year. What should we do?"

The three looked at each other for a moment, then said in unison "Get it over with."


	2. Highway to Hell

_**Author's Note**__: I started out with this story on Teen, but now that I have a better idea of my plans, I'm making it Mature. Nothing too intense yet, but I figured it would be better to be safe than sorry. Anyway, I would absolutely love reviews. I want to know what people think so I can make this better._

_**Disclaimer**__: Forgot this last time. No, I don't own the Winchester men, or any of the many unique characters created by Eric Kripke and his band of cohorts. But I do so wish I did. _

* * *

"I'm sorry I'm boring you Miss Colt. Please, enlighten me on how I can improve your day." 

Devin winced. It wasn't just being caught daydreaming in class, on the first day no less, but hearing the family's alias. They'd lived in Livingston, New York for the last six years, but she still didn't like going by a name other than her own. Unfortunately it wasn't the best time to dwell on that. Mrs. Boswell had been her math teacher for the last two years, so Dev couldn't get away with the whole first day/ new teacher excuse. She was trying to come up with something good when the bell rang. Then she smiled sweetly and jetted out of the classroom.

Landon walked over, and seeing the room she had just left and the look on her face he put things together. "Jeez, Dev. It's only the first day."

"I know I know. But I hate math, and her class is horrible, no matter what she's teaching." Devin had hoped that she'd be able to get out of math this year, but no luck. Her grades insisted she needed more help. "Not all of us can be geniuses like Lyss."

"Did I hear my name?" Alyssa joined them as they all headed for Advanced American History. It was a new course this year that apparently went deeper than the basic class. "Jealous of my brains again, I take it."

Dev laughed and smacked her friend lightly. "Have you ever read the definition of narcissist?"

Lyss looked at her quite seriously. "Oh, I thought they were talking about you." Then she lost it and all of them cracked up. "Then again, you're technically the brawn of the group, so I guess Landon's supposed to be the beauty."

Both girls looked at him as they paused outside their classroom. Honestly, with his long blond hair and feminine air, as well as his wonderful fashion sense, he could pass as a flat-chested woman. Lyss and Dev nodded together. "Looks like we've got the three Bs," Lyss said as she walked into the classroom.

"Don't say it, Dev," Landon warned, knowing the way she thought, with her cute little nicknames for things.

"What?!" But she smiled, and hid her face as she took a seat behind Lyss. Then she took out a pad and pen, waiting for class to begin. History had always been one of her favorite courses. Part of it, she supposed, was Uncle Sam's influence. He was big on American history, and how much of it was flawed. She remembered nights as a child when he told her stories of generals and presidents and first ladies to get her to sleep. Some days she almost agreed with his idea of Dev becoming a history major in college. Almost.

Her thoughts were interrupted when their teacher, Mr. Carter, arrived. "Sorry I'm late. Ms. Martin was having computer troubles again." As the majority of the class was seniors, they all smiled. Ms. Martin was forever having computer troubles. "Welcome to Advanced American History. As this course is an elective, I expect all of you will be exceptional students." He stood behind his desk and looked out over all of them. His eyes narrowed in on Jesse Spence, who was smirking as usual. "Name?"

Jesse was still grinning as he said "Jesse Spence, sir." His voice was filled with mockery.

"Well Mr. Spence," he said, making a note as he spoke, "I'm glad you've chosen to broaden your knowledge of American history. But if you think this class is going to be a free ride, you might want to head down to Mr. Woodright's office now. This isn't Art 101." The class laughed quietly as Jesse sank into his chair.

Mr. Carter turned and began writing on the white board. "As you all know from your schedules, I'm Mr. Carter. I realize most of you have the same respect for teachers that I did when I went to school. So a simple Carter will be allowed, but only in this classroom." Finally Mr. Carter paused and smiled at them. "Now, let's get on to business, shall we? You'll all need a three ring binder, or a basic spiral notebook and folder. Your notebooks will be checked twice a quarter. Once just before progress reports, and once…

Devin zoned out. At first she'd gotten really excited listening to Mr. Carter. Then he started talking like any other teacher. Maybe she'd expected too much on the first day. She let out a silent sigh and looked around. Nothing particularly interesting. They were all the same kids she'd gone to school with for the last six years or so. Nothing new, nothing exciting, nothing… Then she saw him. He sat in the back corner by the windows. The light coming in shone brilliantly off of his golden blond hair. He was strikingly beautiful in a strangely masculine way. Though he was thin you could see from the way his t-shirt hugged him that he was muscular. Interest filled her. She couldn't help but wonder who this new boy was.

"Devin Colt?" She snapped out of her daze quickly, looking up to see that Mr. Carter had finally begun role call. Hoping he hadn't waited long, she said "Here." When he immediately went on to the next student she sagged with relief. Maybe she'd get through the rest of the day without any more enemies. Still, she chose not to let her thoughts wander again, wanting instead to find out the name of mystery boy.

"Ooo, does Miss Colt have a new crush?" Lyss asked, leaning toward her.

Devin glared at her. "Shut it Lyss." But she couldn't stop from squirming as Landon's eyes fell on her as well. She was absolutely horrible at ignoring them, but still she tried.

"Erik Smith?"

"Here." Devin perked up, seeing that sexy had answered. Hmm, Erik was a nice name. And it seemed to suit him. Smiling she looked away from him, only to find both Lyss and Landon grinning at her. She stuck her nose in the air. "There's no law against looking," she told them.

The sound Landon made was one of total agreement. "Maybe I'll get lucky for once and he'll play for my side."

"Yeah right," Lyss said. "Did you get a look at him? He's definitely Y positive." She let out a wistful sigh. "Of course, he looks like the type of guy who'll rule the populars inside a week."

Landon nodded. "But I bet our Devin could get his attention, even after he's joined the dark side."

"Ha-ha," she said, trying hard to control the blush creeping up her cheeks. It was probably the worst part of getting her mother's red hair. To distract herself from their taunting she looked at Erik again, only to find that this time he was looking back. She immediately lost the battle with her blush. As she turned her face away she caught his quick grin from the corner of her eye. Mentally she recited every curse she'd learned from her father and uncle, which were surprisingly few, considering her father's knowledge of such. But it calmed her enough that she felt the blush slip away.

She spent the rest of the class in silence, attempting to pay attention to Mr. Carter. Devin truly hoped the next class would be more informative. Otherwise she'd have yet another class to fail. When the bell finally rang she sprang from her seat and hurried out. Alyssa and Landon followed. "You okay?" Lyss asked her.

Devin nodded. "I'm fine. Just having a weird first day, that's all."

Landon caught her in a hug. "You know we were teasing, right?"

"Of course. It's the only reason I haven't hit you yet. Though I am beginning to think about it," she said as they headed along the English corridor.

Landon grinned. "There's my girl. Back to normal with her threats of bodily harm." Devin pushed him off and laughed. "Anyway, I have to go off to art. See you ladies at lunch." They both waved him off.

Alyssa went off to her class. Devin rolled her eyes. Lyss insisted on taking the maximum amount of Advanced Placement classes. Whereas Dev knew her limits, and had taken normal English. This meant she was stuck with all the lazy students who were only there because they had to be. She groaned and went to class.

The rest of the day passed alternating between painfully slow and annoyingly fast. Finally it came time for her last class, AP Latin. Lucky for her, in this class AP just meant she'd already gone through four years and this was the last stage. It wasn't any more intense. You were just skilled. Devin always loved how impressed her dad and uncle were at her knowledge of Latin. After all, how many hunters actually memorized the major exorcisms?

When she walked in she took her usual seat in the front row by the windows. According to Ms. Williams, there was only one other student taking it with her. As the classroom was empty, she took the time to ponder who that might be. The two students who'd taken fourth year Latin with her last year had graduated. Had a student from a lower class moved up?

A moment later she had her answer. Golden boy Erik walked in, staring at a piece of paper in his hand. Devin's stomach did a flip as she looked at him. But she quickly looked away when he lowered it and glanced around. "Is this it?" he asked, taking a seat in the desk next to hers.

Devin was about ready to faint. His voice was deep and strong, and it had just asked her a question. She was saved from answering by Ms. Williams, who walked in then, scatter-brained as usual.

"Devin!" she said happily, setting eyes on her star student. "I'm so glad you decided to take Latin again this year. And as you can see, you won't be alone. Erik's new here, so I hope you'll take care of him properly."

Swallowing her nerves Dev said, "You know I will Ms. Williams. Was there anything in particular you wanted us to work on today?"

As Ms. William's attention had already turned elsewhere it was a moment before she replied. "Hmm? Oh, just page through Ovid. We'll be working on translations to start off the year. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go talk to Madame Le Fleur." She hurried out without waiting.

Once again, Erik turned to Devin. "Isn't she going to teach us anything?" he asked confusion apparent on his face.

"Yeah. But she's head of the language department, so she tends to have to do a lot. Once you hit the upper levels she mostly does translating so that we can learn and she can get things done." Devin stood and went to the cabinet where Ms. Williams stored most of the books. She'd left her new copy of Ovid at home. She found one and turned, only to jump when she found Erik standing there. Her heart raced and she tried to figure out how he got behind her without her knowledge. Her hearing was better than that!

His eyes, she found, were such a dark blue as to almost be black. They studied her face intently as she worked at calming herself. After a brief pause at her lips, they finally rested on her own eyes. "I don't suppose there's another copy in there?" He smiled, which set her off again. It was a wonderful smile, easy and flirtatious. Not that she'd know.

"Uh," she said, trying to remember what he'd asked. She shook her head. "Yeah, there is. You can take this one. I'll grab another." She gave him the one she held, and he somehow found a way to brush his fingers over hers in the process of taking it.

"Thanks." Book in hand, he returned to his seat. Devin turned around, glad to have an excuse to hide in the cabinet. None of the other guys at school had ever had such an effect on her before. It almost scared her.

Not wanting to dawdle, Dev grabbed another copy and went to sit down. The rest of class passed in silence as they both flipped through pages full of ancient language. She was so intent on understanding the text that she was actually surprised when the bell rang. Blinking a bit, she came out of her haze and closed the book. She'd have to read more when she got home. Then she remembered Erik. She looked up to see him smiling at her in amusement. "How was it?"

"Fine." She grabbed her bag and put the book back. As she headed for the door Erik called out to her.

"Hey Devin. I guess I'll see you around." Something seemed to gleam in his eyes as he said it.

"Yeah, see ya." Devin walked out, berating herself the whole way.

* * *

_Thoughts, opinions? I really wanna know what people think. D.R._


End file.
